Divertida Confusión
by CipherFalls
Summary: ¿cuando una confusión resultada divertida? pues cuando 2 personas la aprovechan


DIVERTIDA CONFUSIÓN.

Los mugiwaras se acercaban a una isla de invierno, una isla que tenía muchas atracciones turista por lo que decidieron ir a visitarla, no estaría un poco de diversión.

-bien entonces Brook, Usopp y Franky se quedaran a cuidar el barco ¿entendido?- dijo Nami mientras se colocaba un cómodo abrigo, pues en la isla que visitaban hacía más que frio.

-hai- contestaron todos en unísono.

-esta isla es algo grande ¿tendremos tiempo para visitarla toda?- dijo Sanji mientras veía como el resto de su nakamas bajaba del barco.

-si es grande... pero eso no es ningún problemas, ya me encargue de eso- comento Nami.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos habían bajado del barco a excepción de Brook, Usopp y Franky.

Era una isla realmente hermosa por cualquier parte que miras. Las calles muy bien adornadas, casas enormes y lujosas, tiendas con buena facha, bellos parques donde los niños jugaban, y grande restaurantes que no hicieron más que llamar la de jovencillo con sombrero de paja.

-huele delicioso- dijo Luffy mientras corría al restaurante más cercano seguido de una molesta Nami.

-ese baka… no puede estar quieto un solo minuto…- decía Zoro mientras bostezaba- creo que mejor me hubiera quedado en barco.

-no seas así Kenshi-san, esta isla es muy agradable, seguro que entraras algo entretenido que hacer- dijo Robin a Zoro con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-tks… lo dudo, mejor regreso- dijo Zoro frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaba en dirección contraria al Sunny.

-oi, marimo estúpido, por ay no es… si te vas a ir, procura ir en la dirección correcta- dijo Sanji algo molesto- no valla hacer que te pierdas y tengamos que ir a buscarte.

-¡cállate! Pedazo de baka- dejo Zoro muy enojado mientras desenvainaba una de sus catanas. Zoro y Sanji ya iban a comenzar con sus típicas peleas.

-¡se van a matar!- grito muy asustado el pequeño reno, mientras se colocaba detrás de Robin.

-tranquilo- dijo la morena tratando de calmar a Chooper- saben, este no es un buen momento como para pelar, chicos- dijo esto a Sanji y Zoro antes de que comenzaran a pelear.

-el estúpido hentai comenzó- dijo Zoro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, lo que decía Robin era cierto lo que menos debían causar eran problemas.

-¿¡que dijiste marimo!?

-ahora también eres sordo o ¿qué?

-ya paren chicos… si Nami los ve peleando eso no será nada bueno para ustedes- dijo Robin mientras miraba el restaurante donde Nami y Luffy estaban.

-lo siento mi quería Robin-chwan, tratare de ignorar las tonterías que haga el marimo.

Zoro solo gruño como respuesta.

-será mejor que vayamos al restaurante antes que Luffy se gaste todo nuestro dinero solo en su comido- dijo Chooper.

Al cabo de uno segundo ya todos estaban dentro del restaurante, sentados cerca de una mesa donde disfrutaban sus comidas.

Luffy comía cada platillo que ofrecía el restaurante, Robin toma un pequeña taza de café, Zoro como siempre pidió un botella de sake y el resto tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

-esta isla es muy bonita, ¿les parece si primero vamos al centro para ver qué podemos hacer?- dijo Nami mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate.

-sí, mi querida Nami-swan, me gusta la idea- dijo Sanji con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

-por cierto Nami si la isla es grande… ¿Cómo podremos visitarla toda?- pregunto Robin.

-fácil- dijo la navegante mientras sacaba algo de su pequeño bolso- esta mañana al llegar a la isla alquile unas pequeñas cabañas en un complejo turístico no muy lejano- añadió con una sonrisa mientras colocaba en la mesa unas llaves- pasaremos la noche allí y mañana seguiremos con resto de actividades.

-¡genial!- dijeron Luffy y Chooper muy entusiasmados.

-¡mi bella Nami-swan siempre piensa en todo!- dijo Sanji

-¿nani? ¿Estaremos todo el día y la noche en esta isla?- dijo Zoro algo molesto.

-sí, y más les vale que no se estén metiendo en problemas bakas- dijo Nami alzando la voz llamando la atención de los comensales del restaurante.

-tks… yo no quería estar en este lugar- dijo Zoro levantándose de su asiento.

-pues entonces lárgate- comento Sanji.

-eso hare… donde queda ese ¿complejo?- dijo Zoro mirando las llaves sobre la mesa con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-mejor ni te digo… seguro que te perderás, todos iremos junto- dijo Nami comenzando a reír- además solo pasaremos la noche…

-en primer lugar yo no quería venir aquí…- Zoro cerraba sus ojos por la molestia.

-pero ¿Por qué quieres ir al complejo? ¿No sería mejor ir al barco?- añadió Robin- digo si llegas a encontrar el barco- termino de decir para después reír ligeramente.

Zoro se molestó aún más.

-en el barco están el resto de idiotas y yo no pienso pasar el día entero soportando sus tonterías- comento el susodicho.

-si vas ahora el administrador del complejo nos cobrara más, y no quiero que estés hecho el idiota y te metas en problemas- dijo Nami muy enojada, pues ya saben cómo se comporta si trata de dinero…

-no te preocupes Nami-swan todos sabemos que el marimo no logra encontrar el complejo, se va a perder como siempre.

-¡ya cállense no les debe importar lo que haga!- dijo Zoro con las venas ya brotadas por el enfado.

-toma- dijo Nami lanzándole una llave. Esta tenía un pequeño papel, el cual estaba unido a la llave mediante una cadena- en la llave esta la dirección del complejo… ahora es tu problema.

-saben… creo que esto es una mala idea- dijo Luffy algo preocupado.

-igualmente…- comento Chooper.

-ya mina por favor, a lo mejor Kenshi-san ya mejoro su sentido de orientación además no creo que sea bueno que lo hagamos enojar- dijo Robin sonriendo antes da darle un sorbo a su café.

Zoro salió del restaurante muy molesto dejando a sus nakamas en el restaurante comiendo y divirtiéndose, tal vez si le costaría un poco encontrar el complejo pero cualquier cosa por tener un momento de tranquilidad. ¿Qué tan difícil seria?- se preguntó Zoro, pues el mismo se respondió, ya que se perdió como unas 30 veces. Se hizo bastante tarde, ya casi anochecía hasta que al fin encontró el complejo… ¿Cómo?... ni yo mismo lo sé.

-ufff- dijo Zoro en señal de triunfo al estar frente a frente al complejo. Y sí. Si era el complejo correcto.

En el papel, aparte de decir la dirección del complejo decía el número de la cabaña.

-veamos…- dijo mirando el papel-… cabaña A-15… si aquí es- dijo introduciendo la llave en el cerrojo.

Zoro se aseguró que fuera la cabaña correcta, y en efecto era la correcta, hasta el mismo se sorprendió de no haberse confundido. Entro se relajó un poco y se dirijo al baño, quería refrescarse y como no, si estuvo más de 5 horas corriendo como un completo loco.

No muy lejos de allí…

-tengo hambre…- dijo Luffy llevando sus manos a su doliente estómago.

-¡baka! Si hace unas horas acabamos de comer- dijo Sanji con sus dientes en forma de colmillos.

-¿creen que Zoro haya llegado?- dijo Robin posando su mirada en el enorme complejo que estaba frete a ella.

-lo dudo Robin-chwan, el marimo es un idiota.

-por cierto… Nami ¿Qué fue esa llave que le diste a Kenshi-san?- dijo la morena mirando al pequeño reno, el cual bostezaba.

-¿ah?- dijo Nami mirando a Robin- a si… es la llave de su cabaña, cada uno de nosotros tiene su propia cabaña, además este complejo tiene mucho lugares de entretenimiento.

-¡genial!- dijo Luffy con un gran destello en sus ojos.

Nami entrego a cada uno de sus nakamas sus respectivas llaves.

-¿también hay restaurantes en este complejo?- pregunto Luffy a Nami.

-pues claro, ¿qué clase de complejo no tiene…- pero Nami no pudo terminar la oración, puesto que Luffy salió corriendo en busca de un restaurante.

-ese idiota- dijo Nami para sí misma-… bueno ya que- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿les parece si vamos a uno de los bares que hay en el complejo?- comento mirando al resto de sus nakamas.

-no gracias Nami, yo ya estoy muy cansada, me iré a descansar- dijo Robin sonriendo como siempre.

-yo igual- dijo el renito mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-ufff- dijo Nami mientras miraba de reojo a Sanji el cual mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-¡oh mi bella Nami-swan! Yo con gusto te acompaño para que no estés sola- dijo el cocinero con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

-no hay de otra… Sanji-kun y yo iremos al bar… nos avisan si ven a Zoro o a Luffy- dijo Nami mientras se dirigía al bar junto con un muy, muy feliz Sanji.

-no se preocupen- dijo Robin mientras se despedía- diviértanse mucho…pero no demasiado- esto último lo dijo en voz baja para luego comenzar a reír junto al renito.

Sanji y Nami también se despidieron de sus nakamas y en cuestión de segundo llegaron a un muy lujoso Bar…

-buenas noches Chooper- dijo Robin al renito antes de emprender rumbo a su cabaña.

-igualmente Robin- dijo el Chooper mirando el papel de su llave y sonriendo al ver que su cabaña está muy cerca de donde se encontraba.

Robin caminaba hacia su cabaña, cada cabaña era diferente y muy amplias, realmente era un complejo turístico muy hermoso y por lo visto muy costoso.

Llego hasta su cabaña era muy amplia y estaba muy bien adornada.

-veamos… si esta es- dijo mientras miraba el papel que tenía su llave.

Introdujo el cerrojo y la abrió, al estar dentro se sorprendió ya que se percató que alguien estaba en su cabaña y más aun sabiendo que era_**esa**_ persona.

-¿K…Kenshi-san?- dijo mientras veía al espadachín sentado en el mueble más grande de la cabaña.

-¿ah?- es susodicho abrió su ojo derecho, (era obvio era el único que podía abrir)- ¿Ro-Robin?- dijo sorprendido al ver a la morena en su cabaña- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Robin no tardó mucho en analizar lo que sucedía.

-vaya… creo que me equivoque- dijo Robin, pensaba que el espadachín se había perdido y confundido como siempre.

-¿de que estas hablando mujer? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti- dijo Robin mientras arqueaba una ceja- esta es mi cabaña Kenshi-san.

-espera, que tonterías estas diciendo ¡esta es mi cabaña!- Zoro se molestó pensaba que Robin se estaba burlando de él, estaba seguro que esa era su cabaña.

-Kenshi-san… ¿hasta dónde te llega el orgullo?- dijo Robin mientras se cruzaba de brazos por unos segundos- mira- dijo mientras le enseñaba su llave a Zoro- mi llave dice que mi cabaña es la A-15.

En efecto la llave de Robin decía eso, era más que obvio que esa era su cabaña… ¿pero?...

Zoro miro fijamente la llave y de inmediato saco la suya aunque tardo un poco en sacarla de su pantaloneta. Era la única prenda que llevaba puesta.

-espera… mi llave también dice A-15…- dijo Zoro mostrando su llave a Robin.

-¿ah?- dijo Robin arqueando la ceja. Eso era imposible. Pero así era, en la llave de Zoro decía que su cabaña era la A-15 -no pueden haber 2 cabañas A-15…

-mira tú misma mujer- Zoro le entrego sus llaves a Robin.

Robin comprobó, Zoro también tenía la cabaña A-15… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-creo que ha sido un error en la administración o algo así- dijo Robin esta vez ya más tranquila.

-eso parece… bueno será mejor que vayas a arreglar el problema y te den otra cabaña.

-vaya… que "generoso" de tu parte Kenshi-san- dijo Robin sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué quieres que haga mujer? ¡Es lo más justo yo llegué aquí primero!, ¡tienes que irte!- dijo Zoro alzando un poco la voz.

-mi llave dice cabaña A-15, esta es mi cabaña así que me quedo aquí- dijo Robin sonriendo maliciosamente- si quieres que me valla… tu soluciona este problemas.

A Zoro le dio un tic en el su ojo ¡¿Cómo se atrevía esa onna a decir eso?!

-la administración del complejo no está muy lejos de aquí, anda, a no ser que tengas miedo de perderte- dijo Robin mientras comenzaba a reír por lo bajo. Cosa que molesto más al espadachín.

-no digas estupideces ¡yo no me voy de aquí!

-pues yo tampoco- dijo mientras sonreía y sentaba en mueble donde Zoro estaba hace pocos minutos- será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos…

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Zoro algo alterado- no pienso pasar la noche aquí contigo.

-¿no? Pues entonces vete- dijo Robin mientras cruzabas sus piernas y agarraba una botella de sake que estaba en el piso, botella de sake que seguramente era de Zoro.

-¡oi! Eso es…es mío- dijo Zoro un tanto nervioso.

-está en mi cabaña así que también es mío- dijo Robin al mismo tiempo que se servía una copa para después beberla muy, muy lentamente. Cosa que "distrajo" un poco a Zoro

Solo un gruñido como respuesta fue lo que Robin recibió por parte de Zoro. El cual sabía perfectamente que Robin no se iría de ese lugar, y él no se iba a ir, después de todo, tenía razón, llego primero… ¡rayos sí que estaba en problemas!

Zoro se sentó en otro de los muebles de la cabaña, el cual estaba frente a Robin, estaba muy enfadado. Veía claramente como Robin bebía el sake, aunque a estas alturas eso era lo que menos le importaba. ¡Dios! ¿Qué iba a hacer?... no le gustaría pasar la noche con Robin… ¿o sí?

-no sé tú, pero seguiré aquí como si nada- dijo Zoro mientras se levantaba si dirigía a la cocina, estaba tan nervioso que ni perderse podía.

-por mí no hay problema- dijo Robin muy tranquila mientras le sonría de una manera especial.

Zoro llego a la cocina, hasta el mismo se sorprendió, apretaba los puños fuertemente, el "Benedito" administrador del complejo se las iba a pagar…

-esa maldita mujer… se cree la reina de todo- pensó Zoro. No comprendía por que la presencia de Robin lo incomodaba tanto.

Y así los minutos pasaron y pasaron, ya era de noche y el frio no se hizo esperar.

-Kenshi-san…-dijo Robin al entrar a la cocina de la cabaña- si no te molesta creo que iré a tomar un baño… puedes ir a hablar con administrador cuando quieras- termino de decir para luego guiñarle un ojo.

-tks…- dijo Zoro mientras veía a Robin dirigirse al baño, lleva en el hombro una muy pequeña toalla que seguramente mostraría más de lo que cubriría. ¿Por qué le dijo eso? A él no le importaba lo que haga o no haga esa mujer.

Zoro se quedó pensando un tiempo. Si Robin jugaba sucio… ¿Por qué no hacerlo él también? Robin le tentaba a perder los estribos o ¿le tentaba a algo más?

Zoro no lo pensó más tiempo, Robin sabría que sería tener una cucharada de su propia medicina pero de una manera "distinta". Se dirigió al baño, claro esta vez sí se perdió un par de veces, al llegar se percató de la gran cantidad de vapor que había en el baño, era algo obvio era una isla de invierno, Robin no se estaría bañando con agua a temperatura ambiente. Aunque Zoro quisiera ver el "algo" el vapor no se lo permitía.

Con mucho cuidado y percatándose de que Robin no lo viera, agarro la toalla y salió del baño, aparte puedo ver que la ropa que Robin llevaba puesta estaba metida en un cesto, cesto que escondió junto a la toalla. Fue una venganza algo infantil por así decirlo.

Robin sabría que sería estar en una cabaña sola con Zoro.

Luego Zoro se sentó en el mueble con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía esperar a ver la reacción de Robin ante su "pequeña" venganza…. Espero y espero sentado en el mueble de la sala, Robin todavía no había salido del baño ¿Qué le paso?, se preocupó un poco al ver que Robin demoraba en salir del baño, probablemente la bañera era muy onda para ella. Y salo corriendo, no quería que nada le pasara por lo que hizo un gran esfuerzo por no perderse.

-¿Ro…Robin?- dijo Zoro al entrar al baño, le costó un poco acostumbrara su vista por el vapor. Y en cuestión de segundo notó que Robin no estaba allí- buff- bujo por lo bajo tal vez de alivio o de ¿enojo?

-tal vez… simplemente decidió irse- pensó Zoro

Regreso a la cocina por una buena botella de sake, se sentía bastante cansado, pero al llegar vio como Robin estaba sentada sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Trago en seco al ver que solo llevaba puesta esa pequeña toalla. ¡¿Cómo llego a la cocina?! Si para hacerlo tenía que pasar por la sala, Zoro se sentía confundido y no sabía el porqué.

-me sorprendiste Kenshi-san casi caigo en tu trampa- dijo Robin mientras movía delicadamente una de sus piernas- ¿se puede saber porque te llevaste mi toalla?

Zoro gruño antes de responderle -ya te lo dije… no me gusta que estés en mi cabaña…- por algún motivo no podía mirarla, ya que miraba hacia cualquier lugar que no sea Robin.

-eso no excusa- dijo Robin pícaramente- también es mi cabaña.

Zoro cada vez se ponía más nervioso y solo se sentía así en presencia de Robin y mucho peor en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-por cierto Kenshi-san… ¿Dónde dejaste mi ropa?

-tks… yo no sé, por allí ha de estar…

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Tú te la llevaste…

-mira…tú fuiste la que empezaste con…. ese "jueguito" así que no estés molestando…

-¿"jueguito"?- dijo Robin arqueando una ceja mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Zoro se quedó en estado de 'shock' ¿Qué rayos había dicho?

Un incómodo silencio para Zoro se hizo presente en la sala, silencio que fue roto por Robin.

-jueguito ¿eh?- dijo Robin mientras se acercaba estratégicamente a Zoro y le susurraba al oído- si quieres jugar… entonces juguemos…

Robin comenzó a deslizar su dedo índice por el desnudo torso de Zoro, cosa que lo tenso aún más

-oi…que… que haces- dijo al nervioso Zoro mientras la tomaba de la muñeca. Acercándola des intencionalmente a él- ¿Qué te sucede mujer?- dijo estaba vez mirándole a los ojos.

-nada… solo quería terminar con esto.

-¿terminar?

-tu dijiste que yo empecé este juego… pues creo que yo debo terminarlo ¿no?

Zoro no sabía que responder, estaba perdiendo poco a poco la cabeza.

-¿Kenshi-san?- dijo Robin ladeando la cabeza al ver que Zoro no reaccionaba- fufufu, no te preocupes Kenshi-san tenemos toda la noche para jugar.

Robin salió de la cocina con direcciona a la sala, al llegar dijo a Zoro

-no te molesta que me ponga tu ropa ¿verdad?- comento la morena con la ropa de Zoro en sus manos. Ya que este solo llevaba una pantaloneta.

-¡¿Qué?!- Zoro salió corriendo a la sala- ¡eso es mío!- dijo Zoro intentando quitarle su ropa a Robin.

-lo sé, pero cierta personita escondió la mía.

-no la escondí, solo la deje en un lugar… y ahora no sé dónde está.

-y bueno… ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puede quedarme así- dijo Robin mirándose- ¿o qué? ¿Tú quieres verme a si?- termino de decir la morena, arqueando una ceja pícaramente.

Zoro se mantuvo en silencio y petrificado, cosa que Robin aprovechó para quitarle la ropa que tenía en sus manos.

-no me importa lo que hagas….- dijo Zoro saliendo de la sala y entrando nuevamente a la cocina. Pero antes de llegar dijo.

-en esta cabaña solo hay una cama - dijo al estar dentro- y el primero que llegue se la queda ¿entendiste?-esto último lo dijo un poco rápido, para después salir corriendo hacia la única habitación de la cabaña, la cual estaba situada al lado de la cocina.

Antes de llegar a la habitación pudo sentir como un par de brazos sujetaban sus pies aferrándolo al suelo, cosa que le lo hizo caer al mismo.

Escuchaba la risa de Robin a pocos pasos de él, cosa que lo molesto aún más, al sentir como aquellos brazos desaparecían, vio, como Robin entraba rápidamente a la habitación.

Se levantó del suelo rápidamente. Y en cuestión de segundos llego a la habitación.

Y allí estaba, sentada en la cama, riendo mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello.

-no preocupes Kenshi-san… si gustas compartiré la cama contigo…- dijo la morena casi en un susurro.

Otra vez, Zoro no sabía qué hacer, quedaba prácticamente hipnotizado al ver a Robin.

Esta vez Zoro sintió como un brazo le empujaba hacia adelante, precisamente hacia donde Robin se encontraba.

En ese momento Robin se levantó quedando a pocos, muy pocos centímetros de Zoro. Ambos llevaban poca ropa, pero en lugar de sentir frio sentían mucho calor.

-si quieres puedes…- dijo Robin acercándose a su oído, con uno muy sensual- tomar un poco de ventaja en este juego…

Zoro ya no lo dudo más, esa mujer lo volvía loco, cada parte de su cuerpo l hacia estremecer, y quería que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Deslizo sus manos hacia la cintura de Robin, y la comenzó a besar con una pasión desmesura, hace mucho tiempo quiso probar esos labios, mirarla a los ojos y decirle cuanto la deseaba y sentía que por fin esa noche se lo podía demostrar.

Con mucho cuidado condujo a Robin hacia la cama y se colocó encima de ella, sentía como la respiración de Robin se agitaba y eso le encantaba.

Sus besos pasaron se sus labios a su cuello que constantemente mordía, haciendo que Robin gimiera con delicadeza.

Por su parte Robin acariciaba su cabello, no podía hacer mucho ya que Zoro está sobre ella, pero podía sentir como cada parte del cuerpo de Zoro temblaba ante sus caricias.

Llego un punto en que los besos, mordidas y caricias no eran suficientes, ambos se deseaban, y querían que el otro lo supiera.

Zoro volvió a besar a Robin, cada segundo que pasaba besando eso labios era exquisito, sentía cosas que ni el mismo podía explicar.

-Zo...ro- dijo Robin con la voz entrecortada.

El escuchar su nombre en esos labios le hacía perder la cabeza, podía sentir que no solo la deseaba si no también que la amaba. Quería unirse a ella de todas las formas posibles.

Con delicadeza y con aprobación de Robin, le quito esa molesta toalla, y volvió a besarla mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel.

Robin se levantó un poco, ella tampoco se podía quedar atrás y con rápido movimiento despojo a Zoro de su única prenda, descubriendo así, su enorme excitación.

Ambos no podían esperar más, necesitaban unirse, necesitaban explorar nuevas emociones y sensaciones. Emociones y sensaciones que solo el otro les podía brindar.

Con mucho cuidado Zoro se fue introduciendo en Robin, está por su parte cerraba sus ojos ante aquella sensación tan agradable.

Poco a poco fueron acelerando, llenando esa pequeña habitación de gemidos y calor. Todas las cabañas eran cálidas, pero está aún más.

Zoro la embestía cada vez más fuerte, y Robin mordía los labios de Zoro a causa de eso.

Robin de vez en cuando acariciaba su torso bien formado y dejaba marcas en su firme espalda, no podía evitar gemir, el deseo invadía su cuerpo a igual que el placer.

Ambos no creían lo que estaba pasando, lo que empezó siendo una incómoda confusión, al tener que compartir la misma cabaña, termino siendo una divertida confusión, la oportunidad exacta para expresar sus sentimientos atreves del contacto físico.

Zoro sentía que llegaba a su final y no podía de besar y abrazar a Robin, la abrazaba con mucha fuerza, como que si su vida dependiera de ello.

Robin también sentía su final cerca y nuevamente cerraba sus ojos ante aquella sensación.

Y en pocos segundo Zoro llenaba con su esencia a Robin, mientras salía de ella no pudo evitar darle otro beso, beso que esta vez fue corto, le encantaba el sabor de sus labios. Labios a los que seguramente ya era adicto.

Se recostó a su lado, ambos respiraban de una manera agitada, sin duda fue una de las mejores sensaciones que sintieron en toda su vida. Zoro abrazo a Robin nuevamente, solo que de una manera más delicada, ella igualmente y poco a poco fueron cayendo en manos de Morfeo.

El sol les daba la bienvenida ya eran las 8 de la mañana aproximadamente.

Robin fue la primera en levantarse, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rosto, al ver a un espadachín dormilón a lado de ella.

El sentir que le observaban, Zoro se iba despertando poco a poco, recordó aquella noche, noche que sin duda recordaría toda su vida. Vio a Robin se veía hermosa, aun así teniendo su cabello un poco alborotado y con ligeras marcas en su cuerpo. Aún estaba desnuda un gruesa manta cubría todo su hermoso cuerpo. Zoro no pudo evitar ruborizarse, quería que asi fuera todo los días, despertar junto a ella, besar, acariciarla, hacerla suya, demostrarle todos los sentimientos que mediante el habla no podía demostrar.

-buenos días Zoro- dijo la morena sonriendo de una manera muy especial.

-Robin…- dijo Zoro un poco tímido.

Dentro de su cabeza habían muchas dudas, muchas emociones tantas cosas que deseaba expresar pero que no podía, no porque no quisiera, si no que no estaba acostumbrado a esas clases de sentimientos, y temía que Robin malinterpretara eso.

-Robin… yo te… yo…- trato de decir Zoro pero Robin le tapó la boca con su dedo índice.

-lo sé- dijo ella con un tono de voz muy suave- yo también te amo…

Esta vez fue Robin la que a Zoro al darle un cálido beso, un beso que Zoro no dudo en responder y que por segundos se tornaba salvaje y apasionado.

Todos los mugiwaras habían pasado una excelente noche, tanto los que estaban en el Sunny como los que estaban en el complejo.

Los minutos pasaron y todos ya estaban reunidos, la diversión aun no acababa, pues tendrían que seguir visitando cada punto de la hermosa isla.

Nami, Sanji y Luffy estaban esperando al resto de sus nakamas que en ese momento no se encontraban con ellos.

-¿Por qué te mueves de un lugar a otro?- pregunto Luffy a Nami. Al ver que la misma caminaba en círculos.

-es que… el administrador me comento esta mañana, que había cometido una confusión… y me entrego 2 llaves de las misma cabaña… y no se quienes la compartieron- dijo Nami.

-espero, por el bien del marimo, que no halla compartido la cabaña con mi Robin-chan…- dijo Sanji algo molesto al escuchar lo que Nami les comento.

-mmm... ¿Por qué?- pregunto un inocente Luffy.

-olvídalo- dijo Sanji bufando ligeramente.

A lo lejos se podía ver como Robin, Zoro y Chooper llegaban, Robin cargaba a Chooper en sus brazos y Zoro no muy lejos de ellos bostezaba aun tenia sueño.

-Robin, Zoro, Chooper- gritaba un emocionado Luffy, pues se moría de hambre y no se podía ir sin sus nakamas.

-chicos… ocurrió un problema…- intento comentar Nami pero fue interrumpida por Robin.

-si… lo sabemos con las cabañas ¿verdad?- dijo Robin.

-vaya creo que si se dieron cuenta…- dijo Nami riendo al final.

-sí, Kenshi-san…- dijo la morena mirando a Zoro- me dijo que él y Chooper compartieron su cabaña...- dijo la morena sonriendo para después guiñarle el ojo a Chopper.

-menos mal- dijo un aliviado Sanji.

-bueno… creo que no hubo problemas después de todo…- dijo Nami un poco más tranquila.

-menos mal fue una confusión- dijo Chooper sonriendo.

-una divertida confusión- dijo Zoro mientras miraba a Robin y le sonreía, haciendo que esta se ruborizara un poco- una divertida confusión…


End file.
